


Oh Baby I Am A Wreck

by clownaesthetic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, How Do I Tag, Hugs, M/M, One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Wings, he is a goose ur honor, karl has wings, kind of?, might not be a one shot at some point, or kind of enemies, so yeah forbidden love methinks, someday i will learn how to tag, they barely see each other bc sap is a knight and karl is the vvp and their countries are enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownaesthetic/pseuds/clownaesthetic
Summary: And when Karl pulled him inside and let the door shut behind them only to draw Sapnap into a bone-crushing hug, wrapping him in arms and wings andsqueezingas if to cement to himself that the other was really there, Sap couldn’t find it in himself to worry about possible consequences of his visit anymore.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	Oh Baby I Am A Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i've gotten really invested into dsmp/mcyt as of late and the urge to project onto them was at an all time high so i wrote this. this isn't beta'd and is kinda rambly but i hope it's a good read regardless!
> 
> please keep in mind that both sapnap and karl have consented to shipping and if either of them revoke consent to content like this being created or express that they are uncomfortable with it at any time then this will be deleted immediately, along with any future works i write for them. this is also based on their minecraft personas (specifically their dsmp characters) rather than the actual people :]

_Oh, baby, I am a wreck when I’m without you._

The night was peaceful, save for the soft thunk of Sapnap’s boots against the wooden pathways of L’manberg, the spruce planks gently creaking as the knight tried his best to remain quiet as he could while still moving quickly. He wasn’t even supposed to be here and on any account that he was found- be it by a resident of L’manberg that’d turn him in or by Dream’s ever watchful eyes if his friend happened to be surveying this territory again- he knew he’d regret it. Possibilities of what could become of him flashed through his mind, a cold sense of dread curled around his thoughts before he had to remind himself that consequences only came into play _if_ he got caught.

But there was something that made the riskiness worth it.

Said something was a boy with mocha-colored curls and soft caramel eyes, wings covered in gray plumage in a way that made him appear angelic, and a laugh that made him feel lightheaded in the best way. Karl Jacobs was that something.

For the longest time they had been promised to each other on words alone, whispers uttered into the other’s ears or murmurs against lips that swore them to one another. Yet the political divide that separates them makes their love a difficult thing to maintain, the visits make it worth it, seeing the winged boy smile and knowing that he was the cause made everything worth it.

Sap felt his heart constrict in his chest at the vivid pictures of the other that played in his mind; it had been so long since they had seen one another the knight felt like he was going to keel over, the lovesickness he’d been experiencing morphing into a physical pang that echoed throughout his being.

He was almost too distracted to notice the sound of voices getting louder, pointed ear absentmindedly twitching at the increase in volume before he realized that perhaps that was his queue to hide.

But the voices never ventured closer, much to his relief, so he continued until he reached Karl’s home, grin softening his features as he crouched down to knock on the door that lay level with the path. His smile was all teeth as the door creaked open, Karl’s head peeking through with furrowed eyebrows and a slight frustrated pout on his features as he presumably intended to tell off whoever decided to visit him at this ungodly hour. The stern expression fell away almost immediately when he’d saw who it was, eyes lighting up as he recognized that it was Sap crouched at his doorstep.

“S- _sap_?”

His grin only served to widen further, the Nether-blooded hybrid’s smile infecting and softening his usually smug tone,

“Who else, Jacobs?”

And when Karl pulled him inside and let the door shut behind them only to draw Sapnap into a bone-crushing hug, wrapping him in arms and wings and _squeezing_ as if to cement to himself that the other was really there, Sap couldn’t find it in himself to worry about possible consequences of his visit anymore. As far as he was concerned, the outside world disappeared completely when he was in the confines of Karl’s home with the other’s head leaning against his shoulder. The sheer euphoria he felt made him consider leaving everything he knew now behind to convince the bird to run away with him, far from the political bonds that held them to their respective countries, somewhere where meetings such as this wouldn’t be necessary as they’d see each other daily. Somewhere where they could love unconditionally without a worry. It was something he knew neither of them could afford, but he would fantasize anyway.

_I need you here to stay._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos and comments fuel me to write more and i might eventually flesh this out into smthn that isn't just a one shot
> 
> title taken from line without a hook by ricky montgomery, which is the song this work is very very vaguely inspired by
> 
> also to kind of explain the inhuman features they both have:  
> sapnap is a mob hybrid based on both magma cubes and ghasts, it isn't _really_ important since i dont go into detail with it but i thought it'd share :]  
> and karl has goose wings because i think he deserves them.


End file.
